


GuroTober Day 5: HANGING

by Guro_Writer



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Autoerotic Asphyxiation, Dubious Consent, Execution, F/F, Guro, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:34:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26835268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guro_Writer/pseuds/Guro_Writer
Summary: Ero-Guro/Snuff writing challenge for the month of October. Talon disposes of two captives, but at least Hana manages to get something out of it.NOTICE that this story (obviously) contains graphic death/violence and highly dubious masturbation played for arousal, so if you're likely to be offended or disturbed by that, don't enter. You have been warned.
Kudos: 2
Collections: GuroTober 2020 Writing Prompts Challenge





	GuroTober Day 5: HANGING

“Both of you, follow me.” Hana awoke from an uneasy half-slumber with a start as Widowmaker entered the cell she and fellow Overwatch member Angela 'Mercy' Ziegler had been kept in the last however many days – without any windows or other source of daylight, Hana couldn't tell the time anymore –, beckoning them to follow her.

In the poorly-rested and under-nourished state they were in, the eerie blue-skinned woman likely could have taken on both Angela and Hana, the armed guards no doubt backing her up notwithstanding, so they complied, getting up and following Widowmaker down the bare grey hallway.

Wherever she was leading them, Hana had no doubt it was something super bad. After both of them had been captured by Talon during a battle after her MEKA had crashed behind enemy lines, they'd been kept locked up in a barebones prison cell in some Talon hideout for who knew how many days without so much as a single word or threat; somehow the complete lack of torture or even interrogation had been more unsettling than the alternative. Of course Angela had tried her best to calm and comfort Hana, but as the days slowly went on, without any sign of a rescue attempt, Hana had slowly seen the medic's hope whither away too, no matter the brave facade she'd tried to maintain, and right now Angela seemed seriously unnerved, if not downright afraid.

However, whatever Hana had been dreading still didn't measure up to the reality of their situation as Widowmaker led them into another room, and Angela stopped dead in her tracks, her voice frightful and hushed. “No...”

The guards pushed both of them inside, closing the door after them, and as Hana recognised the structure in the middle of the bare concrete room, her heart sank into her stomach. The simple platform with a couple of steps leading up to it, a tall beam overhead, and a pair of simple ropes tied into nooses hanging from it was unmistakeable. They were really about to be killed. Unless the whole thing was just a very elaborate intimidation tactic, but Hana really doubted that. Part of her had secretly been expecting something like this, not like Talon was particularly known for taking prisoners, but the realisation was still so much more terrifying and she couldn't help but shudder in fear, wrapping her arms around her chest.

Angela turned around to hug Hana, resting the smaller girl's head against her chest to console her, for what it was worth. “Hana, I-” However she was cut off by Widowmaker and the hacker known as Sombra – whose very existence Hana had only learned of while in captivity here – grabbed her by the arms, forcing her onto the gallows.

Sombra forcefully took off Angela's baggy shirt that was the only clothing they'd been given, revealing her average-sized but well-shaped breasts, leaving Angela only in her white panties as she blushed and tried to cover her chest with her arms, but Widowmaker grabbed her wrists, twisting them behind her back before cuffing them, then reached up to pull down one of the nooses.

“Amélie, please.” Angela turned to Widowmaker with a pleading expression. “Don't make her watch this.”

“As if that would make a difference.” Widowmaker was unmoved as she held Angela's blonde hair out of the way to place the noose around her neck. “I'm sorry it had to end like this, _mon ange_.”

“Are you?” Angela shot back in a cutting tone, before turning to Hana. “Hana, dear, I am so, so sorry. _Vergib mir_. Please be str-”

Angela's words were cut off into a gasp as Widowmaker suddenly pushed her off the platform and the noose pulled taut around her neck as Hana let out a small shriek. “Angela!”

Angela gasped as the noose caught her fall after only a few centimetres, nigh immediately starting to kick and twist in the air, her face quickly showing her pain and fear as it slowly began turning red, yet even now her eyes seemed to show more concern for Hana than her own suffering.

As Angela's struggles slowly grew more and more uncontrolled and desperate, her face deeply red by now and contorted in pain, Hana couldn't help but look away, trying to focus on nothing but a tile of the floor right at her feet. But only hearing Angela's ragged gasps for air and the faint sounds of her movements, along with Hana's own sobbing was almost worse. And besides, she kind of wanted to be there for Angela in her last moments, in what little way she could, so eventually Hana looked up again, locking her eyes with Angela's bloodshot ones, doing her best to put on a brave facade and even attempt a smile past her tears.

Angela seemed to briefly return the flicker of a smile past her agony, even if her eyes showed little but regret, probably for Hana's fate more so than her own. Her struggles slowly starting to weaken, Angela still lasted multiple more minutes, yet Hana didn't look away once, until finally the medic went limp with one last sigh, a stream of urine staining her panties and running down her legs as she died ...leaving Hana all alone in this room full of murderers, and as reality fully set in, the girl broke down crying, sinking onto her knees and burying her face in her arms.

“Is this really necessary, _araña_?” The unfamiliar voice probably belonged to Sombra. “I mean, why didn't we just shoot them? She's still just a kid.”

“I'm just following orders.” Hana could hear Widowmaker approach her, but managed to get up before the woman touched her, stepping onto the gallows by herself, if nothing else she wanted to face her death with a little dignity. “You better do the same.”

“If you say so. Sorry about this, _chica_.” Hana raised her arms to let Sombra take off her shirt, revealing her small, perky breasts and pink panties, before she similarly cuffed her hands behind her back. Pushing her towards the edge of the platform, almost within arm's reach of Angela's lifeless body dangling beside her, Widowmaker placed the noose around Hana's neck, pulling it almost tight, and the girl shuddered at the touch of the coarse rope on her skin.

“H-hang on, please.” Actually Hana had just gotten a thought, about something she'd read on the internet once. It was honestly kind of fucked-up, but so was this whole situation she'd ended up in, and seeing as she was already naked and about to be hanged to death, she didn't have much shame left either, so if this worked... “Can you take off my handcuffs? I-it's not like I could try anything funny even if I wanted, right?” Doubtful, but it was worth a shot at least.

But to Hana's surprise, a moment later with a _click_ , her hands were indeed freed, as Widowmaker clicked her tongue in annoyance. “What are you doing, Sombra?”

“She's right, where's the harm? Let her have this.”

“If anything happens, this is on your head.” Widowmaker's irritated voice was right behind Hana, and before she had any time to prepare herself, with a sharp push against her back, the woman shoved her off the platform. The noose painfully closing around her neck made Hana gasp in pain and surprise as she reflexively reached for it with her hands, but failed to find any meaningful purchase, her legs starting to kick, feet reaching for the ground that wasn't there.

Given what she'd set out to do, Hana forced down her hands, as her head slowly started pounding, a painful pressure building in her chest, and instead slid her right hand into her panties, pushing two fingers deep into her pussy. Starting to finger herself, rubbing her clit with the ball of her thumb, Hana quickly found herself getting wet, trying to suppress her instinctive struggles to conserve energy as she started to grow lightheaded.

Hana had only read about erotic asphyxiation once before, and been mostly bewildered by the idea, and while obviously there were countless sexier circumstances for her to be in, if nothing else, the perverted part of her still wanted to make the most of her situation, and ultimately, if she couldn't escape anyways, getting off one last time before she died, was still better than not, right?

However before long, the pain in her head and lungs, slowly radiating out to her whole body, was just too much to bear for Hana and she couldn't control herself, her hands clenching and grasping for the noose around her neck against her will. However suddenly someone reached around her from behind, a slender gloved hand trailing up her thigh before running a long fingernail along her pussy through her panties, and Hana reflexively closed her legs.

“Relax, _chika_.” Sombra's voice seemed faint and distant over the pounding and rushing sounds in Hana's ears. “Let me lend you a hand.”

As Hana realised what Sombra had said, she managed to relax enough to open her thighs even as she continued thrashing and struggling, and the hacker's hands slid into her panties, one plunging three fingers deep into Hana's pussy, the other exclusively focusing on her clit. Thanks to Sombra's help, even through the agonising pain Hana could feel her arousal grow as her limbs slowly began to feel sluggish and numb, her frantic gasps for air growing higher-pitched, intermixed with moans.

As Sombra continued pleasuring her at a fast, intense pace, Hana noticed herself weaken as her struggles slowed and subsided to weak twitches, and she started to wonder if the woman had been to late, right when, as if on cue, Hana felt her pleasure crest, and just moments later she came.

Wildly gasping in what would have been moans of ecstasy, Hana's orgasm seemed more intense than any she'd ever had thanks to her body's reactions to her fear and breathlessness, just like she'd hoped for. Her mind awash in the paradoxical mixture of utter pleasure and deathly pain, Hana rode out her orgasm as long as she could, her whole body clenching and shuddering in climax, squirting all around Sombra's fingers as the hacker kept pleasuring her.

Yet ultimately her high subsided, but after having burned the last of her energy in her orgasm, Hana couldn't muster any strength to even struggle anymore, instead just letting the last fading vestiges or her pleasure carry her away with them as everything went dark

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure the 'auto'erotic asphyxiation tag is 100% appropriate, but I guess it's the best fit. I think Sombra is the kind of person to do stuff like that, if only to piss off Widowmaker. Hope you enjoyed. Any constructive criticism/feedback is greatly appreciated.


End file.
